


You're Beautiful Too

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	You're Beautiful Too

“Oh Steve,” Tony groaned. He pulled down Steve's jeans, and dropped down to his knees. Steve fidgeted pulled his hips back. Tony grinned up at him. “What?”

Steve shook his head. “I'm nervous and you're studying me.” He bit his lip trying to stand still in his bedroom. It was warm and his heart was racing from being so close to Tony for the first time. He hasn't been given a blow job before and it was the first time anyone but himself has seen his dick.

Tony grinned up at him. “That's because you're a work of art and deserve to be studied. It would be a crime not to.” Tony's thumb ran over the freckle under the soft blond curls. He slowly lowered his tight white briefs down. Tony made a mental note to go online shopping for him to get Steve in something sexier. But fuck, Steve rocked that pair of plain dorky underwear more than Tony thought was possible.

Steve's breathing hitched and he shivered as his cock was pulled free. Tony's mouth watered and a smile spread across his face. “You're not circumcised.” Tony whispered. Blush struck Steve's cheeks hard and he pulled back cupping his thick hard cock. “Stop, stop, what are you doing?” Tony asked pulling his hands back like he got burned.

“I-I didn't think. Modern days do that all the time don't they? G-Get circumcised. I must look...” He was breathing faster and reached for his underwear. 

“You're beautiful Steve.” Tony assured. “It's still common not to get it done. In fact I think its getting even more common with all those natural mother's on the run.” He grabbed Steve's hand. “I've never been with someone who's not circumcised. So it's um exciting.” Tony assured. 

Steve went down to his knees next to Tony and kissed him softly. He was breathing fast and felt like the butterflies in his stomach would never subside. “Can I see yours?” Steve whispered kissing his cheek. Tony laughed and nodded feeling like a middle-schooler at a sleep over. “I love you,” Steve said giving his cock idle strokes.

"I love you too." Tony pulled down his pants covering his hard cock. “Shit and you haven't ever seen one circumcised, not even in porn.” He groaned watching as Steve's cock flexed his hand and dribble precum on the carpet. He wants to touch it, to make Steve into a whimpering mess.

“It's fine Tony, I can guess what it looks like.” He reached out touching Tony's warm hand. Tony moved his hand, stroking the shaft. Tony tensed but Steve smiled kissing him again. “You're beautiful too.”

They both grinned kissing each other deeper. Tony's hand grabbed onto Steve's cock. Steve withered moaning into Tony's mouth.


End file.
